Americas Next Top Model: Mashup
by HometownHorrorStory
Summary: This was a crazy but fun idea that I had to put into words, the contestants are some of my favorite characters from all sorts of TV shows, Books, and Movies. Clearly AU possibly a longer fic! Not sure if the rating will change..it isn't a Rose/Elena fic, they are just IN the fic.
1. Doctor Who?

**Hello everyone!**

**This idea occurred to me while watching ANTM re-runs on Oxygen and I decided I would make my own version with all my favorite people!**

**SO FURTHERMORE this is way waay AU and some OOC, but that will just be for the way they get on the show, but I will keep them true to character otherwise! And I will add a little note after each character reveal to let you know where they are at during their respective seasons.**

**And this should be a shortish, pointless, fun, fic, but I might make it into an actual story if it picks up traffic and readers, you wonderful people may even start bets on who will be America's Next Top Model**

* * *

"Hello all you lovely ladies!" Shouted Tyra when she got close enough to see most of the girls, smiling at them like the two men on either side of her.

She was answered with a harmony of screams from the surprised and star-struck assortment of personalities.

"So you are probably wondering what we are doing here, well let's all go sit and talk, shall we?"

The top ten girls all sat anywhere they could find while Tyra, Nigel, and Mr. J waited for the room to settle.

When it finally did Tyra smiled at the girls and said, "Okay, well I know this may seem a bit odd, but we have decided to do something never done before on the history of Top Model, this decision will last for the next five weeks, so keep that in mind." She paused for a moment watching the faces of the girls before her as some were excited, and others nervous.

"What you will be deciding on are two male models, but it's not going to be some sort of casting call, or strangers, _you_ will choose who you work with, and that is why we are here, we will give you advice and sit in while you find your men." By this point all of the girls' chins were on the floor in disbelief, but it was slowly turning to a raw excitement.

"Okay, stop drooling, now you come with us, everyone else wait for your turn!"

The room that the girls used to call their families and friends was used as their makeshift meeting room as Nigel, Tyra, and Mr. J filed in followed by a blonde who was tan, and who had big brown eyes, and a wide mouth. She was British, like one other in the house, but a bit more endearing.

"Okay Miss Rose Tyler, who do you think you will choose and why?" Asked Tyra.

**(Mid season two, this is Tennant as the doctor. One small change, she knows Jack is alive)**

"Oi, this seems a bit difficult being the first one and all, but I have two perfect choices, I just have to convince them to do it. Their names are The Doctor, and Captain Jack Harkness, I choose them because they are both brilliant, and not bad lookers either, but if you tell them I said that I will have to kill you," She smiled, "Well Jack wouldn't care, but still."

"Alright, but can they model and Doctor Who?" Mr. J asked.

"Oh yea, or at least I think so. And there's no who, it's just the Doctor" She smiled her tongue in tooth smile and nodded.

"Well here is a phone, call them up so we can make sure of an answer, and good luck!" Nigel handed Rose the phone with a grin that always seems to be seductive.

Rose decided to call Jack first, since he would be the easiest to convince. She dialed the number for Torchwood 3 and waited, while the dial tone sounded she looked excitedly at the three people in front of her and they smiled back widely.

"_Torchwood, how can I help you._"

"Jack Harkness please."

"_Who is speaking?_" Rose rolled her eyes at the bored sound in the man's voice.

"Rose, Rose Tyler."

"_One moment please._" She smiled happily at his rushed tone.

"_Rose Tyler, how's my favorite girl_?"

She grinned widely at the sound of his voice, "Oh, so I'm your favorite huh, well that should make this easy, I have a favor to ask of you."

"_Anything for you Rose, just name it._"

"Well, I took a break from my…travels to try to establish a career, and I am on a reality show in America for modeling, and we need to find two male models for five weeks, so…" She ended her explanation there, finally taking a breath.

"_Lemme get this straight. You want me to drop my job here at Torchwood defending the Earth to come to a modeling competition for five weeks, with the doctor, I presume_."

"Yeah.." She started getting doubtful for a moment.

"_Okay_." He said and she could practically see his smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful, or better yet, fantastic! I am going to try to convince the Doctor now, I'll get him to give you a lift, wish me luck! I can't wait to see you! No hitting on my competition though."

"_I can't wait to see you either Rose, aww why not, what else am I going to do in my spare time?!"_ He laughed, "_Bye Rose."_

"Okay that's one down now for the hard part."

"You can do it." Tyra encouraged.

Rose typed in the number for the TARDIS and hit the call button, she was so excited to just hear his voice, it had been four weeks since she had seen him and it was killing her.

"_Hello?_"

"Doctor? Hey, how you doin?"

"_Rose! Hello Rose what are you up to, this is earlier than your usual calls, or later…oh never mind_." Rose smiled at his rambling.

"Well I need a favor, I called Jack, he already said yes."

"_Okaaay._" He said a bit suspicious now, which makes sense, anything Jack says yes to could be absolutely insane.

"Well…" Rose paused and saw Tyra, Nigel, and J egging her on, she laughed lightly when she heard the Doctor tell her to spit it out. "Okay, okay, well the competition has a new addition, we have to find two male models for the next five weeks, and they are our choice, so I thought you and Jack would be my choice." She rushed the whole sentence and finally took a lungful of air at the end.

"_A model! A model? Oh marvelous! I always wanted to model, and this face works better than the last one I think, it's not ginger, but it is still handsome! Ooh this will be fun! And five weeks with you too! I've missed you! This will be brilliant!_"

Rose smiled widely and laughed at his lack of humility and utter excitement. "Okay well good, I told Jack you would give him a ride, so see you soon?"

"_Yes! Miss Rose Tyler allons-y!_" He shouted the last part and Rose was overtaken by giggles, she loved him, so much, every little thing about him.

"Okay, well see you soon Doctor!"

When she hung up she grinned at the judges and nodded, "Okay I got my two!"

"Okay, well head back into the room and send one of the girls out!"

* * *

**Okay all done with the first chapter, six to go lol this is the top seven!**

**Review review, I will be working on the next chapter soon! And post if you want this to continue after the character introductions and meet ups!**

**Till the next!**


	2. Slayer, Slayer, Slayer

**Okay! I'm back! **

**I will be working on as many of the introductions I can this weekend, maybe even get to the arrivals too!**

**But let me know if there are any favorite photo shoots you liked and would like to see the characters in! **

**And here…we…go! (Joker quote woot woot!)**

Once Rose finished with her phone call and walked back in the living room she was bombarded by questions from the other girls, but she just ignored them and went to her friend from the beginning of the show.

"Buffy, your go, just meet them in there."

**(Hmm let's say season seven and again one change, Spike is with her instead of with the Angel crew.)**

Buffy nodded to her new friend and did what she was told, and when she went in the room Tyra, Mr. J and Nigel greeted her and explained the situation. She smiled; this was going to be fun, if she could get her two candidates to agree.

She was handed the phone and called her home phone, it was night so Spike should be at her house.

"_Hello" _Her sister's high pitched voice rang over the phone.

"Hey Dawn, I don't really have time to talk, is Spike there?"

"_Uh yea, he just got here, is everything okay?"_

"Of course Dawnie, Spike will explain later."

"_Okay here he is. –Buffy, hey Love, what's up? Everything all right?"_

"Gah, why does everyone ask that, Yes everything is fine, but I have a favor to ask you."

"_Alright?" _She could hear the hesitation, but she knew he would do anything for her, and he has perfect cheekbones.

"Okay, well.." She explained the situation quickly and waited excitedly on the line.

"_Two, eh? And I wonder who your second choice will be, or have you already called him and _I'm _your second choice?"_

"Spike, I called you first, but yes I'm going to call Angel after this, it is a modeling competition."

"_Well I'll say yes, just because you called me first, and, well, I miss you, but the second I get treated like an old toy I'm out, you hear me? Oh and Willow found an incantation online from another witch named Bonnie, and it can enchant a ring with a certain stone to keep me, ya know, from gettin' sunburn." _She could practically see him doing finger quotations, "But yea, so it won't be all creepy me not being able to be in the sun."

"Like the gem of Amara? Can you get one for Angel too?"

"_Without the invincibility, yes. And I guess I should to keep suspicion down. But only for you, not for him."_

"Thank you Spike, I can't wait to see you."

"_Yea, yea, bye Buff."_

She hung up the phone with a smile.

One down, hard one to go.

She dialed Angel's phone

"_This is Angel."_

"Angel, hey. It's Buffy."

"_Buffy, hey, is everything okay?"_

"If anyone else asks me if everything's okay I will blow a fuse, yes everything is fine, but…you know how you want a vacation?" She asked fishing for anything she could use.

"_I actually said that today, but wait- how did you know?"_

"Our brains must've hugged or something, but hey, I have a plan." She then explained the plan and waited, the wait was much longer than it was with Spike.

"_Buff, I don't know…I mean modeling? And who is the second model."_

"Well it's Spike, but he will have a little something with him to stop all that sunburn." She noticed the judges' odd expressions and she just ignored it. "I know you could use it, so how bout we call it even, ring for five weeks of your life and sexy face."

"_Fine, but only because you said I was sexy." _ She smiled, "_See you soon Buff, I've missed you."_

With that he hung up.

"Okay, I've done the impossible."

"Alrighty miss Summers, send out the next girlie!" Tyra said waiving bye.

**Okay, there's number two, I'm a Spuffy person, so there will be chemistry between the two!**

**So! Onward!**

**Till the next!**


	3. Hunter Anyone?

**So I'll write one more for tonight! Or this morning :/ lol**

Buffy entered the living room and thankfully nobody asked any questions, Rose probably told them to shut up, that may be why they became such fast friends, they were both so strong.

Choosing the next girl was easy; she had another blonde strong friend in the house.

"Hey Jo you're up!"

**(Hmm..Season…two? Well, no I won't specify the season, but it is in the good ole days when they were just hunters, not so much possible vessels etc…)**

Jo nodded and headed into the phone room. She still couldn't believe she was here in a modeling competition, but she and her mom made a bet, if she made it to this competition and was successful she would stop trying to be a hunter, and establish a real career for herself, so that is where she was now.

When she entered the room with the three fashion icons she smiled at them.

"Hello Miss Jo Harvelle." They then explained the situation to her and she nodded.

"So you need me to choose two guys I know who are handsome to model for five weeks? Wow…it's like it was made for them. Okay I know who I will choose, Sam and Dean Wesson." She used their cover name so the FBI won't bust in, but no agents should watch a modeling competition that close.

They gave her the phone and wished her luck.

She dialed one of the many numbers the guys had, she always memorized them for emergencies.

"_Hello?" _Came Dean's deep husky voice over the phone. It baffled her how he could even _sound _sexy.

"Hey, Dean..tell Sam hey too."

"_Jo, you doin okay? I thought you were in some sort of competition. Oh, and Sam Jo says hey."_

She could hear Sam's reply and she continued, "Well that is kinda what I wanted to talk to you guys about." She explained the situation and it wasn't even three seconds before he busted out laughing.

"_You really think Sam and I are going to go on a modeling competition?"_

"Well who do you suggest I call? Ash? Because mullets are all the rage now. Seriously, I want to win and you two are nice looking and stuff." She really couldn't believe she just said that.

"_So you think I'm sexy.."_

"I said you and Sam are good looking, don't let your head get any bigger than it is. And besides if you say no I will drop out of the competition." She gave a wink to the judges so they could know this was a bluff. "Try explaining that to mom, we had a deal, I succeed at this, I'm out of the family business, so it is your dignity, or my safety."

"_Jo…" _He sounded helpless, "_One second.." _She could hear a muffled explanation, he was getting Sam's idea, yes! This might work. She could hear Sam's refusal, then possibly Dean telling him about the deal, she couldn't hear after that.

"_Fine, we'll do it, for you, to keep you safe, and only for that reason, okay Jo?"_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"_Yea, yea, see you soon Jo."_

"Bye Dean, Sam."

When she hung up the phone she left happily.

**Till the next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay****, hey again! I'm going to bust these last four contestants out so we can get to the good stuff! Thanks for the follows! **

When Jo left the room she was excited about the upcoming challenges now and was beaming by the time she made it to the room she already knew who she would pick.

"Hey Katniss, you're up!"

**(Post Mockingjay with my creative changes and Prim is alive, Gale rescued her instead because he didn't trust the capitol and turned out to be right. AKA didn't let Prim run to aid. Oh! And so is Finnick. I hated that he died so I changed that, he made it. How can I have a modeling competition without Finnick? And Cinna, he didn't die for me, he was found badly wounded in the Capitol, but he survived with me lol.)**

Katniss looked up from the corner a bit surprised, she hadn't made too many friends, only one, but they didn't really speak much. She did as she was told though and headed into the room.

It was odd. Ever since the strange man arrived in District 12 offering a new beginning adjustment had been hard. Especially since not everyone agreed to leave.

Katniss knew that leaving would be best for her family, she had survived two Hunger Games, and freed the districts, but living in them was becoming too hard to bear. Same for many other survivors. Watching as the days passed by, but not having any goals was becoming difficult. Peeta, on the other hand was being trained to lead the districts. Not another leader like Snow more for the people. At least that is what everyone assured her of, and she trusted Peeta, but she could not stay when there was a chance to escape.

The man in the strange Blue Box explained everything, and proved that he was the real deal and not some straggling killer angry for the successful rebellion. He said he would take us back in time and give us what we needed to restart. He said he knew what it felt like to have no purpose, and now that we had, as he stated, become flux again, he could do whatever he liked. So he took who wanted to come, a surprisingly low amount and off we went to a small cluster of houses that only we had access to, like the Victor's Village, but not as fancy, called a neighborhood, but only the travelers were housed there. It was in a place called South Carolina near the beach, apparently they have no districts, she was still learning about this new world, especially the laws. Carrying a bow around was severely frowned upon. And all the hunting regulations were awful.

The people who came were her family, Gale, Cinna, Haymitch, Finnick, and a few people scattered between the districts Joanna even made it. Peeta stayed to lead. But the man fixed our phones so we could talk to the people there, it was odd talking to someone in the future, but she had accepted it.

Now she was in a modeling competition, which she never thought she would do, but it turns out it wasn't as bad as she believed, not like the capitol at all, it took skill and hard work, people wouldn't just fall over her feet at a glance. It was all Cinna's idea, but it was nice and he made all her clothes that she wore, the heel thing was still awful, but she had practice in them now.

When she got out of her head she went and sat down in front of the judges, seeing them it reminded her of Caesar Flickerman, and she wondered for a moment how he faired.

She was explained the idea and what she needed to do and she nodded with a small smile, modeling? She had this in the bag, Finnick hadn't been the most popular for nothing.

"Okay, choose two guys for modeling. I can do that."

"Good luck, and here's a phone."

Thank goodness she had learned how to use one of these, all this technology that every single person had was crazy, it was normal for the first few districts to have these things, but not every one of them.

She dialed Haymitch's home phone, that's usually where everyone gathered during the afternoons for some reason.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Hamitch, is Finnick or Gale there?"

"_It's good to talk to you too, sweetheart."_

"C'mon Haymitch, I don't have all day to talk, this isn't a normal call."

"_Yea, they are both here, your mom went to go pick up Prim though."_

"It's fine, I just have to talk to them, put it on speakerphone."

"_Go ahead Katniss you're on speaker." _Came Finnick's voice.

"Okay guys…" And she explained the circumstances to them.

"_Absolutely!" _Came Finnick's voice automatically. Gale, however, was more hesitant.

"Why not Gale? I need you in this."

"_Fine, Catnip, but I better get a huge hug! I miss you."_

"Miss you too, and you Finnick, and Haymitch." She laughed, "See you soon guys."

She hung up and left the room happy, finally she would have guys with her that she could relate to, and not keep quiet about her past with. Especially having Finnick there, since the move they had been even better friends, and having someone who has been in the games means they understand, they understand the troubles, the nightmares, the reminders that pop up every day.

**Okay there's that chapter, I know it is a stretch, but I love Kat and Finnick so I needed them in my story! **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Till the next!**


End file.
